Día 6: Un dulce presente
by Uuntulis
Summary: Aún en los peores días, ella valía toda la maldita pena. Escrito participate en Mes de Nejiten 2018. Ideas tomadas: enfermedad/doctor y bancarrota.


**Autor:** Pire/Uuntulis

 **Título** : Un dulce presente

 **Tipo:** One-shot

 **Género:** Romance/Drama

 **Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Idea tomada: Bancarrota y enfermedad/doctor. Lo siento, no puedo evitar frenar el impulso de unir dos ideas, aunque me cueste mucho escoger uno al inicio

* * *

 **Día 5:** Un dulce presente

* * *

Su mirada se concentró detenidamente en la cartera abierta que sostenía entre sus manos, realizando las cuentas pertinentes. Una sutil exhalación escapó de sus labios. Debía comprar lo necesario: leche, pan, agua y carne. Dudaba enormemente que los billetes en su cartera fueran suficientes para adquirir algo más y a duras penas podría con eso. Apretó los dientes con frustración. Vaya mierda. Ella le había mencionado, con gran insistencia disfrazada de sutileza, según ella, que mataría por helado de chocolate.

El Hyuga se trasladó de pasillo en pasillo hasta llegar a la zona de congelados, se detuvo enfrente de la nevera que ella no dejaba jamás de mirar, solamente observar, cuando era un día bueno y lo acompañaba. Un sentimiento amargo se instaló en su estómago acompañado de vergüenza, frustración e ira. Si estuviera en su poder le compraría un helado de cada sabor diario, pero otros factores lo detenían. Y precisamente este día, él quería complacerla.

Pensó en la tarjeta de emergencia que guardaba fervientemente en su billetera, no era mucho, pero una parte de su miserable sueldo era destinado a ella. No por que quisiera, simplemente por si ella tenía una recaída, como en estos momentos. Cinco dólares, era todo lo que necesitaba para el aperitivo congelado, los cuales, dada su situación, eran un doloroso sacrificio. Meditó y un sonido fastidioso brotó de sus labios.

Abrió la nevera, cogió el producto y lo lanzó en el carrito del centro comercial sin titubear y dirigiéndose ágilmente hacia la caja. Le importaba un carajo esos cinco dólares, se despediría sin vacilar de su descanso. Eso era más importante. Aunque hace un par de meses que no utilizaba sus descansos, ella valía toda la maldita pena.

Se estiró mientras esperaba que la tediosa fila avanzara lentamente, sus orbes se fijaron en una revista, donde, meses antes, su imagen había servido de portada. Cuando era reconocido por ser un brillante y prodigio cirujano. Si alguien, en ese entonces, hubiera mencionado que en unos dos años terminaría siendo un paramédico con un sueldo mediocre, se hubiese reído en su cara. Él había estudiado en demencia para ese puesto en el hospital más reconocido de Japón.

En estos momentos estaba confinado a una ambulancia, atendiendo accidentes viales, personas decrepitas y peleas de barrios problemáticos. Fue un gran ascenso. Jamás contó que, cierta familia influyente quería su cabeza en bandeja de plata y lo acusará de negligencia médica, cuando, la hija de aquel hombre, no tenía salvación. Así eran las cosas. Un pronto pronóstico elevaba las probabilidades de vivir, pero había personas que no entendían y llevaron en asunto hasta las últimas. Su cedula profesional se vió manchada y ahora, estaba en un proceso de averiguación y su cedula, suspendida.

Eso no hubiera sido un problema antes, cuando tenía el dinero y el mundo a sus pies. Empero unos orbes marrones ejercieron una fuerza de gravedad tremenda y lo cautivaron.

 **00000000000**

Un colega era su doctor, en distintas ocasiones encontró a la castaña en el hospital con diversas complicaciones, aunque su espíritu resplandecía con intensidad, su cuerpo drenaba tal vitalidad abrumadora. Una enfermedad autoinmune la coaccionaba a aquella cama blanca y al ambiente abrumador.

Sus orbes hicieron contacto por primera vez en una de sus rondas. Un paciente suyo compartía habitación con ella. Los quejidos e incomodidad resplandecían en toda la habitación. Una vez terminó con su paciente, se acercó levemente y miró la tabla que colgaba a un lado de la cama para conocer su diagnóstico. Lupus. Frunció el ceño, tal vez estaba en un brote irreversible. Al mirarla se encontró con aquellos orbes marrones observándolo inquisitivamente y con tenacidad.

―Percibo en su mirada lastima.―Escupió, con cierto cansancio la chica postrada en la cama.

―No es muy alentador el diagnostico.― Él solía ser bastante directo, mejor eso a dar faltas esperanzas.

La chica se llevó la mano al corazón con una leve sonrisa, el solo movimiento le costó una gran energía.

―Si ustedes los doctores, dejarán de creer tajantemente en la ciencia y pronósticos, podrían ver la verdad de la vida.

―¿La cual es…?

―Mientras mi espíritu y alma sean fuertes y perdurable, la enfermedad pasará desapercibida. El cuerpo solo es un contenedor. Viviré el tiempo que decida.

El Hyuga arqueó la ceja, era bastante positiva. Ella lo observó con aquel brillo abrumador reflejado en sus ojos, él tuvo que desviar la mirada para mantener la compostura. Ese día una sonrisa cansada y un aspecto macilento no se apartaron de su cabeza, debía reconocer que cierta castaña se aferraba a la vida, aunque podría ser de forma inútil.

Días más tarde, de forma sutil, la noticia de su recuperación llegó a sus oídos. Una ligera sonrisa en el quirófano, los asistentes mencionaron a tan singular chica, pasó desapercibida por el cubre bocas. Una temporada después, volvió a cruzarse con aquellos orbes envueltos en vitalidad y una atracción inexplicable lo obligó a ingresar a su alcoba.

―De nuevo recaíste.― Evidenció el opalino.

―Oh, extrañaba esos orbes malva mirándome, tenía que volverlos a contemplarlos.―Una sonrisa sagaz se instaló en sus labios ante semejante implicación, sus mejillas coloradas eran indicativo de su vergüenza o quizá la fiebre la hacía delirar.

Un leve rubor fue disimulado por el médico, quien apartó sus ojos de los de la chica. Debía ser una broma. Con lentos pasó salió de la habitación, no sin antes susurrar.

―Mejórate.

La chica dudó si escuchó bien o tal vez la fiebre y el dolor en sus articulaciones la llevaban a crear situaciones en su cabeza para pasar desapercibido su malestar.

Unos meses después, se sorprendió a si mismo sin saber en qué punto comenzó a textearse con aquella paciente. Hace algún tiempo que no tenía una recaída, pero en su última estadía en el hospital, ella le ofreció su número en una tarjeta. En algún punto ella era lo primero que pensaba al despertar, la imagen que llenaba los espacios mientras se desvelaba en sus guardias y pensamiento final al recibir un dulce "Descansa, Doc" en su celular a altas horas de la noche.

Un sentimiento abrumador, cálido y agradable le recorrió la espina dorsal, cuando casualmente, ingresó a su oficina una de muchas veces y comenzó a juguetear una balanza que descansaba en el escritorio de su médico favorito, esperando que el terminara con un papeleo, y poder ingresarla como su paciente, a petición de la castaña, observó aquella mirada entre sus largas pestañas y esa sonrisa en sus labios, sin reparo y sin poder evitarlo poseyó aquellos labios rosados que meses antes le provocaron tentación, reclamándolos como suyos.

En el momento en que la decisión de vivir juntos tocó a su puerta y sus maletas ocuparon el departamento del exitoso cirujano, la negligencia invadió su hogar, el dinero y renombre se esfumaron y se vieron obligados a rentar en un modesto departamento.

 **00000000000**

Caminó el largo trayecto del centro comercial a su departamento, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas siendo recibido por una fuerte y cálida sonrisa desde la cama. Como era costumbre, su corazón se agitó en su pecho y se acercó depositando un leve beso en la frente de la morena. Lucía mejor que en la noche, antes de irse.

―Ese medicamente te resultó.

―Sí, me encuentro mejor, estoy a nada de ser dada de alta.―Sonrió ante su propia broma, sus ingresos no permitían una hospitalización, pero con el mejor doctor a su lado, según ella, no importaba.―Pero Neji, es demasiado costoso. ―Un gesto deprimente apagó su rostro― Lo que menos deseaba era perder mi empleo en la preparatoria, lo lamento.

Fijó su mirada en el suelo de la habitación, con la culpa llenando su pequeño cuerpo. Esa misma reacción surgió cuando, al llegar hace unos días y con lágrimas en los ojos, Tenten lo recibió con la peor noticia, la directora la había corrido. Su jefa buscó una excusa creíble para liberarla de su contrato por sus múltiples faltas por la enfermedad y sacó una carta absurda de la manga. Recorte de personal. Ante la evidente noticia, una sola palabra cruzó la cabeza de Neji Hyuga: bancarrota. Él había gastado tres de sus salarios en un medicamento de alta ganma para las recaídas de Tenten. Se habían sostenido aquella ocasión con él sueldo de la fémina y a medio mes, no contaban con ningún miserable dólar. La frustración nubló su mirada y salió, sin más, a encontrar un segundo trabajo.

El respetable, calculador y exitoso doctor ingresó a un acilo de ancianos cercano, que necesitaba personal urgente. Fue una fuerte patada, de muchas, en su orgullo.

Y ahí estaba, con una mejorada Tenten observándolo con una chispa de amor abrumador reflejada en su rostro. Eso era suficiente y lo único que el necesitaba para levantarse cada mañana, desde las cinco para ir al estúpido acilo y posteriormente a la sofocante ambulancia. Sonrió levemente mientras ponía las compras en su lugar.

Dio la vuelta con una cuchara y helado en mano, caminando hacia la castaña. Observó su mirada y un creciente brillo instalarse en sus expresivos ojos. Algo en su interior se agitó. Le entregó el helado y tomó asiento a su costado.

―Feliz aniversario―susurró levemente. Una mirada afligida se posó en sus ojos.

Tenten acarició su largo cabello intentando calmar los sentimientos negativos, soltó una sonrisa para aligerar el ambiente. Sujetó con su mano la mejilla del hombre y le dio un leve beso en los labios, mordiendo gentilmente su labio inferior.

―Esto es todo lo que necesito, es perfecto.―Refiriéndose al helado y a él.

Una curva ligera cobró vida en sus labios y pensó que aún en los momentos difíciles, ella valía toda la maldita pena.


End file.
